Great Big War Game
}} Great Big War Game is a modern military turn-based strategy game by Rubicon Development. In GBWG, players take turns moving their troops around the grid-based battlefield, adapting their strategies on the fly as they attack enemies with land, sea and air units. GBWG includes a Campaign mode with 50 missions, a Pass and Play mode where you can take your turn, press a button, then give the device to another player, and a Skirmish mode to play against the AI. Great Big War Game has an online mode as well where you can take your turn, upload it, wait for the opponent to do his or her turn, and you pick up and see how he took his turn, then repeat in till there is a winner. Version The most recent version of GBWG is version 1.2.3, which fixes online play. Reception Much like its predecessor GBWG has received mostly positive reviews. IGN gave it a score of 9.5 out of 10.0 and an Editors' Choice award.3 Sales The Windows RT Port made a paltry £52 in its first week despite costing about £10,000. http://gamingbolt.com/tag/great-big-war-game Video Navegation From the Press Pack Great Big War Game is a casual tap and swipe turn-based strategy game where players take turns moving their troops around the grid-based battlefield, adapting their strategies on the fly as they attack enemies with land, sea and air units. It puts an accessible new spin on the often complicated genre, mixing the best of strategic board games and classic PC strategy titles. The campaign includes dozens of original levels and settings, as the ambitious sergeant attempts to placate the dimwitted general while keeping his own troops free of mortar shells and rifle rounds. With a hearty sense of humour, funny cartoon military units and a stunning fictional world, it puts an addictive twist on battling your buddies. Don’t just talk smack with your friends… back it up with a bullet! Great Big War Game includes platform independent multiplayer, meaning friends can seamlessly wage war between Android and iOS, as well as between the forthcoming versions for PC, Mac, AppStore, and Blackberry Playbook. The battles play out asynchronously, like the popular “With Friends” series, but unlike those games you can tackle the challenging campaign while you’re waiting for a buddy’s counterattack. With a greatly expanded single player campaign, brand new online multiplayer and a whole raft of other cool new , there's plenty to please that 2.5 million strong player base. Key Features Massive Campaign – 50 challenging single player missions start off simple and evolve into an all-out warzone. Online, Asynchronous multiplayer – Battle Android players from your iOS device, take on iPad players from your Android tablet… it all “just works”. Huge variety of units & buildings – Grenadiers, Recon Tanks, Snipers, Flame tanks, and Bazooka infantry all mean business! Keep an eye out with Scouts as your Engineers capture enemy fortifications. Tons of multiplayer maps – Wide variety of levels keep every fresh, with different strategies for hilly terrain, deep jungles, remote islands and more. Customize your armies – Manage your in-game resources to suit your style of play. Will you chip away with a dozen grunts, or bet it all on a fearsome warship? features Category:Great Big War Game Category:Rubicon Dev Games Category:Games Category:Great Big War Game Series